bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Bohrok-Kal Chronicles 1: Rise of the Kal
Prologue (Chapter 1: The Awakening) Through a mysterious path to an Alternate Universe on the island of Mata Nui, in Makuta's lair, six cocoons hung from the ceiling. The six cocoons started to hatch. They dropped from the ceiling. Arms came out and stayed in a position. Then, two legs came out and the feet touched the side of the head. The feet slammed down on the ground and the figures stood up. "We are the Bohrok-Kal!" They shouted. The red Bohrok-Kal was Tahnok-Kal, the Bohrok-Kal of Electricity. The blue one was Gahlok-Kal, the Bohrok-Kal of Magnetism. Then came Lehvak-Kal, the Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum. Pahrak-Kal, the brown Bohrok-Kal, was the fourth Bohrok-Kal. He was the Bohrok-Kal of Plasma. Nuhvok-Kal was the black Bohrok-Kal of Gravity. Get in the wrong way of him and you'd face the real strength of Gravity. And the last Bohrok-Kal was the white Bohrok-Kal, Kohrak-Kal, the Bohrok-Kal of Sonics. " Ah! Finally awakened after so long! Too bad I can't remember anything." Tahnok-Kal said. "What! I'm the only one here that doesn't have amnesia?" Gahlok-Kal shouted. "I don't." Pahrak-Kal replied. "Neither do I." Nuhvok-Kal said. "I think I do." Lehvak-Kal said. "I do too." Kohrak-Kal said. "Good. Beacuse if you all had amnesia-!" "Quiet! We gotta get out of here while shutting up at the same time! Sheesh!" Kohrak-Kal yelled. They walked around Makuta's Lair to try and escape. "Wonder if there's a key somewhere." Pahrak-Kal suggested. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! A key, for this place?!" Kohrak-Kal replied. He was trying not to laugh. "What's the matter Kohrak? Got ants in your pants?" "How could I have ants in my pants? I'm not wearing anything! I'm a Bohrok-Kal! It's a creature! 2+2 is 4 not 134!" "Umm? What the heck was that about? You just cut to something that has nothing to do with the Bohrok-Kal." "Shut up and lets get out of here!" Chapter 2: Old Enemies And The Escape At the shore of Ta-Wahi, Krekka and Nidhiki rose from the sand. "Nidhiki, this not Kini Nui!" Krekka told Nidhiki. "I know! But we have to come here so anyone that tries to kill us, we can start at an easy point! And speak properly you oaf!" Nidhiki replied. "But we gotta get to Kini Nui first!" "Just follow me! Stupid!" Back at Makuta's Lair, the Bohrok-Kal have found a way out of the lair. They dug a hole in the ground and crawled out of the lair. "Ah! Damn it! Some of the dirt got in my eye!" Lehvak-Kal complained. "Just shut up and lets get out!" Kohrak-Kal replied aggressively. "Hey! I see some light! We're nearly there!" Pahrak-Kal told all the others. Tahnok-Kal, who was at the front, dug up the last bit to free him and his companions. "Yes! We made it!" Gahlok-Kal said. All six got out of the hole. Nuhvok-Kal, who was last to get out of the hole, got a pile of dirt and threw it down the hole. He shook his hands. "There we are! All sorted. Now let's find that traitor!" Back at Ta-Wahi, Krekka and Nidhiki walked to Ta-Koro to terrorize the village and the Matoran that lived there. "Hahaha! Prepare Ta-Koro! Prepare to be buried by the very lava that sustained you!" Nidhiki said. "You gonna die die!" Krekka said. "Uhh! He has the brawn of a weightlifter but the brain of a baby!" They walked over to Ta-Koro and Krekka fired a Kanoka Launcher. One wall of Ta-Koro fell and Nidhiki and Krekka saw some Matoran. "Krekka! Head to the right! I'll go to the left!" Nidhiki told Krekka. Krekka walked to the West. Nidhiki walked to the East. Krekka scared 10 Matoran. Agni, a Ta-Matoran, grabbed a Bamboo Disk and threw it at Krekka. Krekka destroyed it. Chapter 3: Ta-Koro The Bohrok-Kal walked to Le-Wahi. Along the way, Tahnok-Kal notice smoke coming from Ta-Koro. "Ta-Koro's being invaded!" He told them. "Let's go check it out!" Kohrak-Kal replied. The Bohrok-Kal headed through the forest to reach Ta-Wahi. Nuhvok-Kal used his Gravity Shields to lift up the trees. "Yes! Now we can get there quicker!" Lehvak-Kal said. Meanwhile at Ta-Koro, Krekka and Nidhiki captured some Matoran and threw them into the lava. "Ah!" Some Ta-Matoran screamed. They somehow floated up above the lava. Nuhvok-Kal, who was with the other Bohrok-Kal, used his Gravity Shields to keep the Ta-Matoran from getting killed. "Grr! You stupid Bohrok-Kal! You shall pay for this!" Nidhiki hissed. Nuhvok-Kal got the Ta-Matoran up out from their near-death. He laid them outside Ta-Koro. "Go! Run!" Gahlok-Kal told them. The Bohrok-Kal jumped across the lava and on to safe land. "Right! That's it!" Nidhiki said aggressively. He picked up a heavy boulder, the size of all six Bohrok-Kal put together. He threw the rock at them. Nuhvok-Kal used the shields once again (Jeez! 3 times!) and threw it back at Nidhiki. Krekka got Nidhiki, jumped across the lava and fired 30 Kanoka Disks at the same time, destorying Ta-Koro and killing hundreds of Matoran. "No!" Tahnok-Kal shouted. Krekka ran away into Le-Wahi. "Why! Why did this have to happen! Why!" Tahnok-Kal shouted. He fell to his knees and slammed his hands on the ground. Chapter 4: Kapura, Kopeke and Kongu, the Three Matoran of Hope The Bohrok-Kal headed to Ga-Wahi. (Oh and by the way, Tahnok-Kal calmed down and whacked Nuhvok-Kal in the face just because Tahnok-Kal was watching little kiddies show and Nuhvok-Kal turned the TV off. Probably because he is one!) On the way, the Bohrok-Kal bumped into Kapura. "Kapura?" Lehvak-Kal asked. "Weird-looking insectiods?" Kapura asked. "Hey!" "I'm just kidding!" "What are you doing here?" "I'm heading to Ko-Wahi to find Kopeke. Can you help?" Lehvak-Kal looked at the others. "We might as well." He replied. "Thanks." Kapura replied. The group headed to Ko-Wahi. "Brr! Cold here!" Gahlok-Kal said. "Well duh! Were in Ko-Wahi!" Lehvak-Kal replied. "We're nearly reached Ko-Koro!" Kapura told them. They eventually reached there. Kopeke walked over to them. "Hey Kapura and the Bohrok-Kal! What are you doing here?" Kopeke asked. "We were looking for you. We need to get Kongu." Kapura replied. "Okay. Let's go!" The group arrived at Le-Koro. Lewa Mata jumped down from a tree. "What are you doing here, Kapura, Kopeke and the Bohrok-Kal?" He asked. "We're here to find Kongu. Have you seen him?" Kapura asked. "Yes. He's at 283 Tree-Speak St." The group headed to 283 Tree-Speak St. They knocked on the door. "Kongu? Are you in there?" Kopeke asked. "Yes. Just a second." He replied. Kongu unlocked the door. "Hey Kapura, Kopeke and the Bohrok-Kal! What are you doing here?" "We need you to help the Bohrok-Kal." Kapura told him. "Okay. Sure." Chapter 5: Teridax Back at Makuta's Lair, Makuta Teridax came out of the shadows. "So, the Bohrok-Kal have escaped have they? Well they shall pay the ultimate sacrifice!" Teridax plotted. In Po-Wahi, Kapura, Kongu, Kopeke and the Bohrok-Kal were flying some Nui-Kopen. "Do these things sting?" Tahnok-Kal asked Kopeke. "Well they used to when I controlled them!" Teridax butted in. Tahnok-Kal turned around. "Oh. Hey Teridax! What's up!" Teridax grabbed his Staff of Shadows. "AHH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE WHILE WE CAN!" They flew the Nui-Kopen in to Po-Koro. Hewkii, who was down below, was looking for some Nui-Jaga. He looked up. Teridax tried to hit Kohrak-Kal with the Staff, but it hit Hewkii instead. "Ow!" He said. The others flew on. Two crystals fell from the sky and landed on Kapura, and Kopeke. They transfomed into Toa. "Whoa! How the-? You transformed!" Kongu said. "We shall be called, the Toa something!" Kapura announced. "Why not the Inika?" Kopeke asked. "Fine! We'll choose that!" Kapura jumped up in the air and created a fireball and threw it at Teridax. (Oh by the way, this is not a Japanese Manga!) Teridax dodged and escaped into the far distance. The Nui-Kopen landed. Hewkii walked over. "If you see Teridax, knock him out, then kill him." He told them. Chapter 6: Onu-Wahi, is like Hawaii true! The group headed to Onu-Wahi. "Ah! I usually say my own motto for Onu-Wahi. Onu-Wahi, is just like Hawaii!" Nuhvok-Kal said. "That's a piece of garbage!" Kohrak-Kal said. "How do you know? You haven't owned a house that costs 1000000 gears (Gears are the money in this world), a solid gold chair that has a toilet so I can poo and watch TV at the same time and a motorcycle that can-!" "Say Nuhvok-Kal's stupid! Tell me this. In the toilet chair, where does the poo go? What does the motorcycle look like and what does the house look like?" "Um? I don't know." "See!" They walked into Onu-Koro. Everyone wasn't amazed that Onu-Koro was filled with a giant toilet. "You were right on one thing. There is a toilet... and I'm glad. I've been holding this in for the time I've been awakened." Kohrak-Kal said. He walked up to the toilet. "Here it comes!" He said. He farted out something really strange. "What the heck?" Tahnok-Kal said. Crystals came out of his behind. One fell and landed on Taipu. He was the 3rd Matoran to be transformed. "Whoa! How the heck did that happen?" He asked himself. "Um... that was me. I pooed crystals and let one go at the same time." Kohrak-Kal told him. Taipu nearly vomited. "I have one thing to say. Why LewaMataToaOfMischief did you have to make this Chapter the most vile one?" Gahlok-Kal said. Taipu walked over. Kohrak-Kal did aswell. "Why did we come here?" Kohrak-Kal asked. "To find me?" Taipu asked. Chapter 7: Three New Toa The group headed to Ga-Koro. They crossed paths with 5 Matoran. "What the?" Nuhvok-Kal said. The Matoran were Agni, Okoth, Golyo, Damek and Kylma. "Hey Bohrok-Kal and who looks like Taipu, Kapura and Kopeke. What are you doing here?" Golyo asked them. "We're looking for Tamaru, Hafu and Macku. Have you seen them?" Kohrak-Kal told them. "Yeah they're in Ga-Koro. Can we come?" "Hey! What the hey! The more the merrier!" They headed into Ga-Koro. All of the Turaga were there to speak about Makuta. Turaga Vakama was talking. "This is a serious matter. The Makuta has brain-washed the Toa." Vakama said. "What about Lewa?" Nuju asked. "He is the only one fine. We have no hope to defeat Makuta now. The Toa and Makuta facing against Lewa? Insane." Kohrak-Kal walked over. "Mabye we could help." He said. "The Bohrok-Kal? And Toa? And 6 Matoran? A miracle!" Matau said. "We need to ask you something. Where is Tamaru, Macku and Hafu?" "Tamaru! Macku! Hafu! Come here!" Vakama ordered them. They came over. "Yes Turaga?" Macku said. "We need you to transform into Toa. Here." Turaga Vakama gave them crystals. In a matter of seconds, they transfomed into Toa. "Turaga, we need you aswell. All of you. We have to get Lewa too. Come on!" They headed to Le-Koro where Lewa was swinging in the treetops. "Lewa!" Kohrak-Kal shouted. "Yeah?" He replied. "We need you to help us defeat Makuta. Can you help?" "Yes!" He landed on the ground. "Now we are ready!" Chapter 8: The Final Battle in the Mangaia (Last Chapter) The group headed to Kini-Nui to descend into the Mangaia. "Here we go! This is it! Makuta will pay for what he done!" Kohrak-Kal said. They reached Kini-Nui. Agni, Okoth, Kongu, Golyo, Damek and Kylma got everyone to step on. They used their elemental powers to descend into the Mangaia. In a flash they appeared in the Mangaia. "Here we are. Makuta! Come out!" Kohrak-Kal said. Giantfootsteps could be heard throughout the Mangaia. "Ah! Lewa Mata! The Turaga! 6 Matoran! 6 New Toa! And The Bohrok-Kal! A perfect bunch for my army! I shall rule Mata Nui as I see fit!" Teridax said. He walked out. The other Toa Mata came out. So did the Rahkshi. And one of each Bohrok Swarm. Two Nui-Rama, two Nui-Jaga, a Kane-Ra, a Muaka, two Manas and two Tarakava came out as well. "Well, well, well! I have outnumbered you all. 25 against 26! Hahahaha! Looks like I know who is going to win. Attack!" The Bohrok came out and a ttacked the Bohrok-Kal. Nuhvok got his Earth shields and slammed them in the ground. He shook the ground. Nuhvok-Kal lifted him up and threw him up against a Mangaia pole. 1 down, 25 to go. The Manas attacked the Turaga. But the Toa Kopeke, Kapura, Macku, Taipu, Hafu and Tamaru got rid of the Manas. One Mana tried again to attack the Turaga. Taipu jumped in and used a weapon he aqquired. An Earthshock Drill. He used it on the Mana. The Mana was down. 24 to go. "Argh! Rahkshi! Ambush! Now!" Teridax ordered them. The Rahkshi came and attacked the Toa. The other Mana confronted Lewa Mata. Lewa threw his axe at the Mana. It got stuck and the Mana was down. 23 to go. Makuta jumped in the air and grabbed the Turaga. He fleed far away into the distance. "The Turaga!" Lewa shouted. The Toa Mata aimed for Lewa. Lehvak-Kal jumped in and used his Vacuum shields to blow away the Toa Mata. 17 left. The Muaka attacked Lehvak-Kal. Lehvak-Kal ran away for the Muaka. Macku used her water powers against the Muaka. The Muaka was down. 16 to go. The Bohrok-Kal defeated the Bohrok by taking their Krana out. 11 left. The Rahkshi faced the Bohrok-Kal. Nuhvok-Kal used his Gravity shields to flaten the Rahkshi. 5 left. The Kane-Ra and the two Nui-Jaga attacked Lewa. Lewa used his axe like a boomerang and the axe whacked each one of them. 3 left. The Nui-Rama face Lehvak-Kal. Lehvak-Kal used his Vacuum shields to blow the Nui-Rama away. All of them were defeated except Makuta. "I'm going! Alone!" Lewa Mata said. "No! You'll get killed! We will go!" Kohrak-Kal said. "We are the only ones that wanted to kill Makuta! So we shall!" The Bohrok-Kal ran away into the distance. Makuta turned around. "The Bohrok-Kal! How! You should be dead by now!" Teridax said. Nuhvok-Kal ignored him and used his Gravity shield. He struggled. "Gee! Maybe you could exercise more?" He said. "Argh!" He tried to jumped ontop of them. Kohrak-Kal used his Sonics Shields. Makuta covered his head. The sound made him unconsious. "He's dead! Wohoo!" Pahrak-Kal shouted. They untied the Turaga and returned to the group. Lewa Mata stepped on a stone which restored the whole of Mata Nui. "We did it! We saved Mata Nui!" The End Hang on! What about Krekka and Nidhiki? At Ta-Koro Nidhiki and Krekka fell down the lavafall. "I hate you LewaMataToaOfMischief!!!" Nidhiki shouted. The End (Finally!) Category:Blog posts